


Teacher Becomes Student

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane decides to try to teach Jack how to 'Charge' like the Vanguard does. Shane doesn't know how to teach and Jack doesn't know how to be a student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher Becomes Student

“Oi! All right, all right. Stop." 

"What?”

“First of all, you keep tryin’ t’ run into me. Second o’ all… do you even know how to aim?”

“Oh fuck you, I know how to aim just fine.”

The Commander stared incredulously at the younger biotic. She brushed herself off, blue fading from her form as she, once again, had needed to pull up a barrier to block the other’s advances. 

“That’d be why ya keep plowin’ into me instead of the practice dummy, then, that right?”

She watched as blue swirled around the smaller woman before a scoff left Jack’s lips.

“Maybe you shouldn’t stand near it, then.”

“Yeah, ‘cept I have t’ so I can judge how you’re doin’. Which is poorly, might I add.”

“This wasn’t even my idea, jackass." 

Shane rubbed her index and middle finger along her right brow, sighing. 

"If y'could aim, y'wouldn’t hit me. But no. Y'either hesitate or… _you don’t know how t’ fuckin’ aim_!”

“I’ll aim at somethin’ here in a second…” Shane heard the other growl. The Commander raised both hands in a surrender pose.

“You don’t want t’ Charge. I get it. It’s weird as shit. It seems to violate a billion laws of the universe. But it helps.”

“I’m leaving. Charge all you like, Shepard. It’s what you’re built for, not me." 

"Excuse the fuck outta me for wantin’ t’ add t’ your biotic arsenal, then. Least you can aim shockwaves, I guess." 

With something akin to a yelp, the Marine darted to the left as the other biotic’s aura flared around her and she flung, what else, a shockwave at the older woman. 

"Bye now. And fuck you.”

“Maybe later.”

“Ugh." 

Shaking her head, the Spectre flung a biotic missile at the practice dummy. A nice sized hole appeared in its middle. But Shane didn’t see, she was too busy going after the younger biotic. 

"Can your kids aim?”

“…” Without a word, the ex-convict sent her fist into Shane’s lower ribs. 

“Ow!" 

"Jackass." 

Some biotics simply weren’t meant to learn every technique out there. Maybe Shepard would learn that at some point.


End file.
